


dear saihara

by amaryllises



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, Letter, Lowercase, Only slight canon divergence, Spoilers, but it also switches sporadically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllises/pseuds/amaryllises
Summary: [NDRV3 TRIAL 1 SPOILERS]Monokuma gleefully strides over to Saihara, who had been punched by Momota prior for mourning. "Hey, detective! I have something for you!" In the bear's hand, there's a neat cream envelope; the creases careful and orderly. On the exterior, in neat, cursive writing, displays "Saihara Shuichi."





	dear saihara

**Author's Note:**

> .5 regret

dear Saihara,

 

if you’re reading this, you’ll die in four days.

 

kidding, kidding! I apologize for the carefree intro. and the bad grammar. normally I’d take time to edit and revise, but I was kind of on a time bind when writing this.

 

so, let me restate it:

 

if you’re reading this, I’m most likely dead. I f*cked (sorry, sorry! had to censor that!) up.

 

the plan was simple. shot put ball, air vent, trail of books. how it managed to perform that accurately still amazes me. maybe it’s not that simple. unfortunately it hit amami directly on his head instead of the mastermind (unless he is the mastermind but i doubt it since the killing game’s still going on)

 

i know, i know. you might think, hey, isn’t akamatsu the mastermind? i swear to god (or if angie reads this, atua) i’m not. heck, you can even see after my punishment when the game still goes on.

 

saihara, i hope you try your very best! you have so much potential, and you choose to shy away instead! please, save everyone! I have a feeling you'd all be good friends! if you’re sad, think of me (not the murderer me) cheering you on!

 

lots of love,

Akamatsu!

 

p.s. i’d love to see you with your hat off!

**Author's Note:**

> saimatsu is So Good


End file.
